


[乾柳→←切] 教えて欲しい

by uraumaim930027



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:45:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraumaim930027/pseuds/uraumaim930027
Summary: ＊乾柳→←切原（？）＊テニラビ抽到蓮二SR了感謝的祭品文。＊它從祭品小短文變長了（謎）。＊也從擦邊球變成肉了。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ＊乾柳→←切原。柳&切原基本上無差。

「貞治。」

「會被發現的機率是3.4%，比起這個⋯⋯」在乾貞治還沒說完話的時候，柳蓮二已經明白對方要說什麼了，他向前傾，想要吻住熟識多年的青梅竹馬，乾配合地摘下眼鏡，閉上眼將柳壓在U17集訓營的圖書館書櫃上。

目睹這一切的切原赤也差點克制不住自己。

嫉妒、憤怒、憎惡、貪慾、渴求。

他本該想到的，他最喜歡的柳前輩和那個男人過於默契的日常生活，即使是比賽，也對彼此的舉動瞭若指掌，再微小的細節都被列入觀察，成為數據。從關東大賽柳前輩跟那個人的單打對決，切原就察覺到那兩個人之間有不尋常的關係，那時的他還癡癡地認為大概是前搭檔外加風格相似長時間相處的緣故，全國大賽的時候，為了立海的三連霸，原本他並不想做得那麼徹底的，直到他看見柳蓮二對那個人真心感到抱歉，因為那個人受傷而略微心疼的時候，他再也忍受不了了。他嫉妒乾貞治，那個男人在柳前輩的心目中永遠都是不可抹滅的存在，柳前輩對那男人無所不知，後者也一樣，知曉前者的瑣事，不需要言語就能理解對方，甚至親近的直呼對方的名字與專屬的綽號。

他嫉妒極了，青學的乾貞治大概是唯一一個能讓柳前輩失去理智與冷靜的人。個性總是溫和淡泊的柳前輩，也會有情感表露無遺的時候。

切原根本不會主動去圖書館，找藉口問柳前輩課業上的問題等等，他想要更接近柳蓮二，那種心情不像是要超越幸村部長跟真田副部長那樣，而是單純的想接近柳前輩，想得到柳的認可，想要柳更多的愛，不只是前輩對想栽培的後輩的關愛。

他無數次想對他最愛的前輩柳蓮二告白，卻沒想到對方的答案正殘酷的在他面前上演。

那個人在柳前輩的耳邊悄聲說話，柳前輩點點頭，答應的同時耳根泛紅，切原猜想，那個人大概說了：「蓮二，回宿舍吧。」回他們的202號房，繼續那些在圖書館沒有做完的事。正值青春期的男生，想要做什麼切原都知道。

因為他也是那樣想著柳蓮二的。

他想佔有柳蓮二，也想被柳蓮二佔有，柳前輩對他的溫柔體貼只讓他陷得更深，於是切原更想摧毀乾貞治，擊潰那人，讓柳蓮二完全屬於自己。

乾貞治從柳前輩身上離開，他戴回眼鏡，像是什麼事都沒發生般的借了本書，而陪同的柳前輩沒有跟上乾的腳步，反而轉過身，微微睜開眼睛。

「赤也。」被輕聲叫喚名字，切原赤也覺得柳前輩實在太狡猾了。明明被看到了，柳前輩仍不動聲色地假裝不知道，等到那個男人去借書之後，才靠近自己，「你看到了。」

切原點點頭，他既憤怒又嫉妒，但面對柳前輩，更多的是妄想佔有對方，妄想方才吻他的人是自己。

「有什麼想法？」一如往常收集數據的語氣，柳蓮二盯著他看，理性得主角不是他一樣。

「⋯⋯很不爽。」

「是因為你喜歡我嗎？」是的機率是97.83%，他問的時候心中已有了答案。

「是又怎麼樣？」

柳前輩聽了以後勾起一抹淺淺的微笑，這讓切原覺得自己被嘲弄了，而他最愛的柳前輩卻低下頭來靠近他，雙唇幾乎要相碰卻又隔著一絲距離，那是柳蓮二給予的曖昧。

 

「別讓貞治等太久，跟我來202號室吧，」柳前輩在他臉頰上落下輕吻，「讓我知道你有多想要我。」

感情是柳蓮二唯一無法量化的未知數據。他想了解切原這個後輩對他抱持怎樣的想法，的確，愛不能用全部的理性數據去分析，但愛有很多種，喜歡也是，他想知道切原對他的喜歡，究竟是哪一種。

 

柳前輩拉著他的手，切原赤也有如做夢一般，不是平時指導網球那樣，是溫柔而誘惑的，柳前輩總給他一種能洞悉人心的感覺，不光是收集數據，彷彿一切在柳前輩面前都會被看穿。他有些不知所措，柳前輩剛剛那句話是什麼意思？可是⋯⋯那個男人不是也在202號室等前輩，要跟前輩做這樣那樣的事嗎？

「等、前輩、你要？」

沒有回答切原，柳打開202號室的門並鎖上，觀月跟千歲都不在，乾在床鋪上坐著等他，看見柳拉著切原的時候，乾貞治偏了偏頭，「真不像你啊，蓮二。」

切原赤也握緊柳前輩拉他的手，他討厭乾直呼柳前輩的名字，柳前輩要他坐在乾對面的下舖，前輩說那是他平常睡的地方。切原嚥了嚥口水，一想到他坐在柳平時睡覺的床鋪，柳前輩身上的味道他能聞到。

柳前輩跨坐在那個人身上，在那個人耳邊悄聲說些什麼不想讓他聽見。

 

 

 

「抱我。我想知道赤也能忍耐多久。」柳蓮二如此對乾貞治說。

乾偏過頭看著切原既困惑又嫉妒的眼神，他帶著佔有慾低聲在柳耳邊回道：「那今天⋯⋯我們玩久一點。」


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊肉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊乾柳→←切原（？）

U17集訓營中學生宿舍202號室，緊掩的門扉裡荒謬且淫靡的場景。

切原赤也嚥下無數次的唾液，從嘴邊洩出興奮的低喘，他第一次感受到自瀆是如此痛苦，卻又無法自拔。

他身邊都是柳前輩的味道，前輩的床單、枕頭、棉被，獨特的幽香圍繞他，而在他對面那張下鋪，柳前輩正在跟那個人交媾，被那男人壓在身下，一遍一遍地抽出再插入。

他討厭乾貞治，他嫉妒乾貞治能佔有柳前輩，甚至以眼下這種形式，從裡到外地佔有柳蓮二，而他更恨自己現在除了自慰，沒辦法做任何事情，他多想衝上前去推開乾貞治，好讓自己能取代他的位置，但他明白那是不可能的，無論身體上或心靈上，他從來都不可能取代那男人在柳前輩心中的地位。

如果自己走過去推開乾貞治，柳前輩會對他做什麼？警告嗎、嘲笑嗎、憤怒嗎？那憤怒是來自情事被打斷的不情願，還是因為自己對乾貞治動手，就像自己全國大賽時在球場上動手時那樣？

他想了很多，腦海中理性活動馬上被打斷，換上情慾的衝動。

「嗯、」

他看過柳前輩在球場上奮力揮汗的模樣，也聽過揮拍時柳前輩用力的喘聲，他從未想過柳前輩被狠狠操弄時汗涔涔的樣子這麼色情，拼命克制又止不住、因為舒服傾泄的喟嘆，讓切原聽了魂魄像要被吸走一般，渾身酥麻，由不住加快套弄自己的速度。

切原把注意力全放在柳前輩身上，試著不去在意乾貞治，他坐在柳前輩的床上，自瀆得毫無技巧，只是不斷上下擼動，想把滿腔熱欲給擼出來，想發洩名為柳蓮二的火。

「哼⋯⋯嗯啊⋯⋯」

柳蓮二彷彿什麼都知道般，一邊呻吟，一邊偏過頭睜開眼去看在他對面的切原，一瞬間切原覺得自己無比赤裸，一切心思都被看穿，而柳前輩闔不上的嘴無聲地唸著什麼，切原覺得前輩是在叫他的名字，赤也、赤也、赤也⋯⋯明明沒有出聲，幻想中前輩溫柔的聲音在他耳邊迴盪。

「前輩、前輩⋯⋯」他閉起眼，又捨不得錯過而繼續看著柳蓮二，在柳身上的乾也沒說什麼，只是進得更猛烈、更深，報復地俯下去貼著柳的後背，啃咬他的頸子。

「蓮二、」切原看不到的地方，乾悄悄喚他，即使情動時，他們也對彼此瞭若指掌，他點點頭默許乾接下來的行為，應該說，他讓乾代替他說。

 

「切原，」乾貞治忽然開口，「過來。」

不明所以的切原疑惑地起身，乾擺擺頭示意要他站到柳蓮二面前，切原不敢置信地握著自己的硬挺，站到柳前輩旁邊。他不明白乾貞治到底是什麼意思，到底在做什麼，從他被允許進入房間的當下，他就不懂乾貞治究竟抱著何種心態，看一個暗戀自己對象的後輩，對著他們做愛的場景打手槍。倘若是佔有欲的表現，要讓他知道得不到的永遠得不到，那現在豈不是要對他大方分享柳蓮二？

他無從揣測乾的心思，無論是他們三個之中的誰都知道，他怎麼想也不會得到答案。

他乖乖聽話站在柳前輩面前，前輩把嘴巴張得更開，切原知道前輩要他怎麼做，他照著把自己的性器放進柳前輩嘴裡，前輩身後的律動讓他呻吟不斷，此刻因口中含著東西，只能嗚嗚地叫，柳前輩含住他，他差點繳械，那裡又濕又熱，才剛放進去，柳前輩的舌頭便靈活地捲上來舔，舔的他腳趾蜷起，扶著柳前輩的後腦勺，不知道是要再來還是停下。

「前、前輩⋯⋯啊、啊⋯⋯」

柳蓮二以舔吮回應切原，取悅他就像乾正在他身後一下下頂弄取悅自己那樣，切原的味道充滿他口腔，前端溢出的前液被他迅速舔去，他感覺切原快射了，自己也是。從剛才開始，乾變本加厲地抽插，彷彿告誡他別忘記誰正在操弄他、帶給他拋上雲端般的快感，同時柔情似水地吻過他背上每吋最敏感的地方，要他舒服得快融化。

「別射在蓮二嘴裡。」

「喔、喔嗯⋯⋯」

依依不捨地撤出柳前輩口中，切原赤也本想在衛生紙堆中解決，柳卻又抓住他那隻還握著下身的手，勉強在歡愛的縫隙中擠出幾個音節，「射、射我身上⋯⋯」

 

那模樣讓他頓時腦海一片空白——他對著同樣快要高潮的柳前輩，不斷套弄自己，本能叫他快些再快些，另一手扶著床沿站穩身子，他看著柳前輩起伏光滑、出了汗的背部——無可救藥地射在那上頭。


End file.
